The present invention relates to a fish fin remover for cutting off a fin of a fish.
Commonly in the fish food industry, each fin of a fish is removed by lifting the fin up, with one hand of the operator and removing the fin with a knife in the other hand.
This procedure is thus troublesome, in which the location of cutting is unpredictable and not always the same. Hence, it will be much difficulty to have a clean cutting at the root of the fin.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fish fin remover capable of guiding a fish fin to a rotary blade without difficulty and cutting the fin precisely at the root.